At least 8% of pregnant women are abused during pregnancy, abuse shown to be linked with subsequent infant low birthweight (LBW). Both minority ethnic group membership and stress are associated with female partner abuse and birthweight, yet interrelationships among these variables have not been examined. It is hypothesized that battering affects birthweight through injury, stress, and forced avoidance of prenatal care mediated by culturally influenced social support. Therefore, the purpose of this research is to determine the relative risk of abuse as a predictor of birthweight and to examine the effects of culture on the prevalence and patterns of abuse during pregnancy. Culture is considered in terms of values, beliefs and patterns of living is considered in terms of values, beliefs and patterns of living as well as ethnic group. A retrospective case control group comparison design is used, combined with semi structured in-depth interviews of the battered women to elicit their perception of cultural influences on abuse during pregnancy. 80 LBW infants (<2500 g.) will be identified at 4 inpatient birthing sites chosen for cultural diversity. Each index infant will be matched on age group, ethnicity, drug abuse, and gestation with 160 controls (N = 960). Measured variables for all participants are: (a) physical, emotional and sexual abuse, (b) stress (Daily Hassles), (c) LBW risk factors (IOM), and (d) social support. Cultural orientation will be determined by interview. Risk factors for LBW and abuse during pregnancy will be determined by logistic regression and multiple regression, and cluster analysis used to identify cultural values groupings associated with various patterns of abuse and birthweight. Constant comparison analysis will be performed on interview data from the estimated 100 battered women who will also be provided with homicide assessment and advocacy.